herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukito Tsukishiro
Yukito Tsukishiro is one of supporting characters of Cardcaptor Sakura series and Sakura Kinomoto's crush in the first season. He is love interest of Toya Kinomoto. He is voiced by Megumi Ogata who also voiced Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Tier Harribel, Shinji Ikari and Kurama in the original Japanese version. In English, he is voiced by Samuel Vincent in Cardcaptors who also voiced Tieria Erde, in the 2nd Movie by Steve Staley who also voiced Tōshirō Hitsugaya and in Clear Card, he is voiced by Justin Briner who also voiced Izuku Midoriya. Appearance Yukito usually is seen in his school uniform but sometimes appears in casual clothes. His uniform is a blue jacket over a white shirt and a dark blue tie. He has short gray hair with warm brown eyes and glasses. Personality Yukito is a nice person, well-liked for his personality. He eats a lot and is very athletic. He likes all types of food, his birthday is on December 25, and has no particular favorite subject. Yukito is optimistic and is the best friend of Sakura Kinomoto's brother, Toya Kinomoto. In the first season, Sakura was in love with him, as well as Li Syaoran. In the third season, when Sakura confesses her love to him, he rejects her, telling her that she will find another person to love. It is also revealed that he has a crush on Toya, so their relationship goes beyond friendship. In the second season, it is revealed that Yukito is the human form of the second guardian of the Clow Cards, Yue. As Yue, his personality is almost the exact opposite of his personality as Yukito, as he is very cold, stoic, and antisocial. However, over time, he eventually somewhat warms up to the others, especially Sakura after testing her and seeing that she's worthy of being the owner of the Clow Cards. She often goes to him for advice when she doesn't understand something, and occasionally, he was even gone into battle with her, showing that he has a strong sense of loyalty to those he respects, like with Clow Reed. Cardcaptors In the English adaption, Yukito's name is changed to Julian Star, and he and Toya Kinomoto are portrayed as best friends, nothing more. Sakura's big crush on him is reduced to a normal middle school or high school crush, and Syaoran's love for him is changed to fear, making him run away whenever he comes close. History A few years before Sakura takes the role of Cardcaptor, Yukito moves into Tomoeda, where he makes friends with Sakura's older brother. After Sakura becomes the Cardcaptor, sometimes she runs into him and he will occasionally give her advice, unbeknownst to him, about the cards. An example is the Watery, where he had made Sakura think of ice, therefore giving her the information about how to capture the card. During some of the occurrences around Tomoeda due to the cards, some of the cards may have known his real identity. For example the Mist card didn't try to dissolve him when he ran through it as it would have for anything else. In the third season, Yukito was in serious danger of fading away due to Yue's magic getting weaker. The only thing that would help was Toya's magic, which Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon tried to get for herself. During this period of time, he was sleepier and ate more than two times as much as he usually did. Powers and Abilities Yukito's only real known power is his transformation into Yue, if he wills it. While doing things as Yue, he would forget the things he did as his "other self." Yukito would be a bit disoriented and confused if he turned back into himself in Sakura's house. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Clamp Heroes Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Mutated